


flirting

by comeonletmelive



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonletmelive/pseuds/comeonletmelive
Summary: When trying to get out of having to put up with their friends' shameless flirting, Piper and Jason end up shamelessly flirting with each other as well.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 30





	flirting

Piper didn't know how her bestfriend could manage to be the top of the class and be so oblivious to a boy's flirting at the same time. But one thing was clear: she was tired of hearing them do it.

"Just admit it, I am cute." Percy said, persistent. It takes two to tango, they say. The brunette was fairly sure that the black haired boy was her bestfriend's number two. "Just like Mrs. O'Leary."

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes. Piper was certain that it was her _33rd_ eyeroll today. "Oh please." she started, sassy already. "The dog is the only cute one. Now, drooling however, is the only thing you two have in common."

"Hey!" he exclaimed earning a few glares from the annoyed people who just wanted some silence. She couldn't blame them. They were in a _library_ , after all. The blonde man sitting beside Percy jabbed at him, with the same annoyance as the library people.

"Percy, if you haven't noticed, we are in a library" Jason stated in a scolding tone. "Please tune down your flirting and save it for the honeymoon." Piper smirked, holding back the laughter she was making at their faces. Percy was easily the most flustered out of the two of them, while Annabeth gaped at Jason, mildly red in the face as well.

"I don't _like_ him that way!" Annabeth whisper-shouted, having public decency. "I mean, he's _Percy Jackson_! How could anyone like this dork?" The said Percy Jackson stared at the blonde, mock insult taking over his face.

"Being Percy Jackson is a compliment, Wise Girl." he deadpanned. "And for your information, lots of girls my dorkiness."

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." she shook her head, using the little nickname she had made for him. Piper groaned and Jason did too, following closely behind.

The lovebirds didn't even notice. Both of them just kept bickering, which was the equivalent of a friendly chat to them. Piper stared into Jason's blue eyes, trying to give him a message. _These lovesick idiots_ , she mouthed to him. Jason nodded, amused.

_True, true_ , he mouthed back as well. His eyes brightened suddenly. He grinned boyishly, eyes shining. _Idea time_.

Jason Grace stood up and tapped Percy's shoulder jolting him out of his argument with Piper's best friend. "Um, sorry to interrupt your little talk, but I just remembered that Mr. Brunner wanted Piper and I to put away his usual discussion props." he started to say, confusing the brown haired girl. Jason turned to Piper and gave her a sneaky wink. The said girl's kaleidoscope eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, yeah." she went with it cooly. "Thanks for reminding me, Jason. I almost forgot." Annabeth's eyes narrowed at the pair. "When did this happen?" She asked skeptically. Jason squirmed under her glare, intimidated. Piper couldn't blame the poor boy.

"You know, that time when I stayed behind in class because I needed some help from the teacher." she explained. "Golden Boy Grace here volunteered to help Mr. Brunner. I got dragged into it because I was the only one left in the classroom with him."

Her story wasn't too far from the truth; she _had_ actually stayed behind class, but Jason wasn't there and she stayed behind because her pencil got lost and it was her last one(she had stayed there for 5 minutes, crawling in the floor, trying to find it).

Jason smirked and glanced at her, arching an eyebrow at the nickname. Annabeth merely took one last look at them and shrugged.

Upon making it outside of the library, Jason chuckled. "Golden Boy Grace?" he grinned at her, showing off his blinding white teeth. Piper replied with a smile as well. "Hey, I had to make it believable, Grace." She retorted. "Plus, it's fitting." He let out another laugh.

"How could 'Golden Boy Grace' be fitting, Mclean?" he inquired, nudging her with his shoulder. "We're on a last name basis now, are we Grace?" she asked back. The blonde looked her in the eye.

"Don't answer a question with a question, Mclean."

"I do what I want to do."

"Rebellious much?"

"I've been told that it's an attractive part of me." she replied, jokingly wiggling her eyebrows. But deep inside, Piper was wondering where her supposedly friendly flirting will go.

"I barely can't keep my clothes on." He remarked flirtatiously. They both doubled in uncontrollable laughter. "Gods, we sounded like Annabeth and Percy." she said, catching herself. "Right, Golden Boy Grace?" He sighed trying to be exasperated, but his wide smile ruined the effect.

"Of course, Pretty Girl Piper." he answered, batting his eyes hilariously. Piper rolled her eyes, but there was a small blush on her face. "Eww, gross. Please, we need to stop this." she told him, crossing her arms. "We are really beginning to sound like Percy and Annabeth. And both of us know that those two sound like an old married couple." Jason nodded.

"It's creepy sometimes."

"Yeah, it's creepily cute sometimes, but most of the time it's just plain old frustrating." she admitted. "Like, you two are perfect for each other, just kiss already and go Disney, lovable oblivious idiots."

"You're really cool, you know." He said suddenly to a surprised Piper. "Like, you feel my pain and you have a great sense of humor. We should totally set them up." Piper shrugged.

"Nah. They'll eventually get together themselves." she said plainly. "I mean, there is too much sexual tension between those two. Simply too much to ignore." Piper shook her head jokingly while tsking.

"You think they're wondering where we are right now?"

"I don't think so." the Cherokee girl answered. "Probably too busy shamelessly flirting with each other without noticing."

"You know, I've noticed that Percy goes out of his way to be annoying when a certain blonde is around." Jason commented in an implying tone.

"And I'm guessing it isn't you?" Piper joked, poking Jason's shoulder. He shook his head in an overly dramatic way. Piper faked shock. "But I always thought that you were secretly gay for each other!" He mildly blushed at this statement.

"Shut up, Mclean."

"You can share your problems with me." she continued to tease him.

"I am not gay!"

"Can't be in denial forever." she said in a sing-song manner, amused at the way Jason's cheeks were turning red so fast.

"I like girls!" he retorted, trying to save his dignity. Piper smirked.

"Who doesn't?" she shrugged. "We are amazing, after all." The blonde groaned.

"How do you manage to have so many witty comebacks, Mclean?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"I memorize it from a list."

"Har har."

There was a moment of silence as Jason's stunning blue eyes narrowed, as if trying to figure something out.

"Wait, are you serious?" he spluttered out after not receiving a sarcastic remark.

"No, I forgot the lines I practiced from the same, non-existent list we were just talking about." she replied casually.

Jason Grace looked at her with amusement and admiration. "You are something else, Piper." he muttered loud enough so that the said girl could hear him. Something in the way Jason said her name sent chills up in her spine. For the first time, Piper noticed that maybe, she had developed quite a liking for the blonde haired boy next to her in just the small time they were talking together.

"We better get back in there." Jason spoke, knocking Piper out of her reverie. He was motioning to the library, where they left their dear old friends behind. "They might get suspicious." The brunette nodded.

"Yeah, but I bet they're still arguing about how attractive Percy is." she told the man beside her. He shook his head.

"Nah. The topic is probably something about Annabeth." he corrected her. "Maybe about her favorite book." Piper stared at him skeptically.

"This is Percy we're talking about." she said after a second of staring. "He doesn't read books, much less _talk_ about them."

"He does for Annabeth, his one and only." Jason pointed out.

"Let's bet real things on it." she bargained. "If the topic of choice is about your bestfriend's looks, you're gonna buy me a smoothie."

"If it's about Annabeth's books, what do I get?" he asked in return, clearly interested. Piper shrugged in a way that said, _Your pick._ Jason chewed at the side of his mouth where his cute little scar was rested while thinking, a detail that did not go unnoticed by Piper.

"You buy me some pretzels from Hestia's." he decided after some time. Piper looked at him, confused.

"But those taste like airplane food."

"I like airplane food."

Piper Mclean glanced at him once more, contemplating if he was serious or not. After a moment, she finally shrugged to herself and muttered, "Everyone has weird interests."

"It's because of my dad." he explained briefly, not really explaining anything. "He practically trained me to like airplane food."

"What is he, a stewardess?" Piper blurted out. Jason burst out laughing, the thought of his father in a stewardess' uniform too funny for him to not laugh at.

"Oh, god." he sighed after laughing maniacally. "I will not be able to look at my father without laughing now."

"I'm guessing your dad's a pilot."

"Let's save that information for the next date, Mclean." Jason said smoothly with a wink. Piper's cheeks tinted red a little, but it did not stop her from retorting.

"Our next date will be when you buy me that smoothie, Grace." she replied, sprinting towards the library. Jason groaned good naturedly and went after her.

As they entered the said establishment, no whispers or hushed arguing was heard. In fact, Percy and Annabeth were no where to be found.

"Well dang." Piper muttered, shaking her head. "Those two idiots left us behind. Guess you're buying me that smoothie, Grace."

When Jason opened his mouth to protest, Piper quickly added. "And I'm buying you those damn pretzels."

"You just want to see me again." Jason argued, grinning.

"Assumptions, assumptions." she shook her head back and forth. Then, she took a peek of her watch. "Well shoot, I have to go Grace." Piper ran away and headed toward the exit.

"It was nice being with you today!" he shouted over to her receding figure.

"Tomorrow will be better, I assure you!" she yelled back as Jason watched her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Smooth, Piper." the blonde smiled at the direction she left at. "Smooth."


End file.
